Anotações
by Juliana Trajano
Summary: Hinata olhou confusa. Na margem das anotações de Sasuke, sublinhado diversas vezes, havia um nome: Uchiha Hinata. UA / Tradução de Notes, escrita por Sunshard.
1. sonhos do dia

**Anotações  
**_**escrita por Sunshard  
**__traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro, só me divirto.

A fic aqui presente também não me pertence. É uma tradução de Notes, de Sunshard. Tenho a devida autorização dela para a tradução. Todos os créditos são dela!

* * *

**N/A:** baseado em uma história real... ou algo assim.

* * *

Hinata foi tirada de seu sono quando alguém abriu a porta do dormitório em que ela estava. Ela ficou em pé abruptamente, quase fazendo sua companheira de quarto ter um ataque cardíaco.

– Céus, que horas são? – ela gritou.

Tenten colocou a mão no peito para ter certeza que seu coração continuava batendo da maneira certa, enquanto fechava a porta atrás dela.

– Um pouco depois de meio dia e meia. Por que?

A luz do sol brilhando através da janela, as pessoas caminhando pelo corredor fazendo barulho e o relógio do celular dela confirmaram isso. Hinata se dissolveu em uma histeria quieta, ficando em posição fetal na cama superior da beliche em que ela estava. De sua mesa, no chão, Ino esticou o pescoço para ver a companheira de quarto.

– Hinata, o que está acontecendo?

– Eu perdi minha palestra de Ciências Políticas. – Hinata explicou, entre soluções. – Eu me sinto terrível! Ahoqueeuvoufazer agora que eu violei o contrato social entre alunos e professores eu sou uma pessoa horrível eu nunca vou passar de ano agora ah por queeeeee –

Ino balançou a cabeça em descrença e voltou a atenção para o laptop, imaginando se Hinata tinha percebido que a loira estava cabulando aula no exato momento e não estava sofrendo de nenhum ataque de escrúpulos morais.

– Hinata – Tenten tentou, pegando os livros que eram o único motivo de ela ter voltado ao dormitório e arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Você sabe que o professor provavelmente não vai nem notar que você faltou, não sabe?... Quero dizer, não é uma aula muuuuito importante, não é?

Hinata levantou o rosto molhado de lágrimas do travesseiro e piscou

– É, você está certa.

A amiga morena suspirou e saiu do quarto, sacudindo a cabeça. Ino digitava no teclado.

Depois de um tempinho, Hinata desceu a escada da beliche e saiu do quarto, indo para o banheiro. Algo que meio que surpreendeu a ela (e as suas amigas) era que ela tinha que conviver com o fato de o banheiro da faculdade ser unissex, mas ela conseguiu se acostumar em cumprimentar Lee no banheiro enquanto ele escovava os dentes para que eles ficassem ofuscantemente brancos (perfeitos para a pose de nice guy dele), nas pontas dos pés, do lado de Sai lavando a tinta de suas mãos pálidas.

Enquanto ela escovava os dentes e dava uma olhada no espelho só pra ver o cabelo, infelizmente, todo bagunçado, ela pensou positivamente no que ela deveria fazer na próxima uma hora e meia, já que ela tinha perdido a palestra. Era uma sensação estranha não frequentar a aula e foi, provavelmente, uma das piores coisas que Hinata já tinha feito na vida.

Ela riu, sentindo-se rebelde, e imediatamente se arrependeu quando Shikamaru entrou no banheiro para lavar as mãos, olhando pra ela de um jeito estranho.

Um pouco mais cuidadosa depois disso, ela cuspiu o creme dental e começou a enxaguar a boca. Talvez ela devesse rever a matéria de química com Ino, se ela estivesse disposta a isso, ou almoçar antes das aulas ou então ler algumas de suas anotações.

A alma de Hinata congelou. Anotações! Como ela ia conseguir anotações sobre a palestra que ela perdeu?

Ela costumava a assistir essa aula sozinha, sendo que ela não encontraria ninguém com a mesma preferência de permanecer sozinho e sem distrações. Ela empalideceu só de pensar que as suas médias iriam sofrer e começou a hiperventilar, de um jeito que Tenten chamava de ataque de "pânico irracional" da Hinata.

Então uma pessoa surgiu de um dos chuveiros, passando pelas pias para sair do banheiro. Ele estava usando somente uma cueca e tinha uma toalha jogada pelo ombro e espirrava água por todo lado. Um abdômen perfeito, um cabelo escuro bagunçado, olhos negros intimidadores – Hinata o reconheceu imediatamente.

– Sasuke! – ela chamou antes que pudesse se controlar.

O jovem parou e olhou para ela.

– O que? – ele respondeu, devagar.

Hinata estava aterrorizada por si mesma ter começado essa conversa, mas agora era tarde demais. Ela tinha acabado de se lembrar que Sasuke, cujo dormitório ficava no mesmo andar que o dela, também frequentava aquela aula, assim como ela. Ele sempre chegava intencionalmente atrasado e escolhia seu próprio lugar, evitando as meninas do seu fã clube, geralmente ele sentava um pouco a frente dela. Hinata, cuja visão era melhor do que as pessoas comuns e os olhos tendiam a vagar, inadvertidamente, pela sala, tinha notado que ele anotava algumas coisas, mais do que as outras pessoas, apoiado em um cotovelo com um olhar entediado enquanto o Professor Hatake explicava as teorias neorrealistas sobre o fim da Guerra Fria contra as teorias construtivistas.

Mas era melhor que nada. E ela tinha que ter essas anotações! Mesmo que ele não tirasse os olhos da mesa.

– Eu poderia ver suas anotações da palestra do Hatake de hoje? – ela viu si mesma perguntando, com súplica exalando dos olhos cor de lavanda.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, os olhos cansados, mas vagamente divertidos.

– O que é isso, Hyuuga Hinata perdeu uma aula?

– Eu dormi demais. – ela disse tristemente. – Por favor, eu poderia pegar emprestado? Eu devolvo o mais rápido que eu puder, eu prometo.

Sasuke olhou para a calça de moletom da garota, decorada com personagens da Disney e encolheu os ombros.

– Tudo bem. Venha no meu quarto mais tarde.

Ele saiu do banheiro, esfregando o cabelo molhado, espirrando água por todo lado.

Hinata jogou água na própria cara, perguntando-se o motivo de ele ter a encarado tão intensamente. Então Kiba entrou no banheiro com Akamaru, o cão que ele tinha contrabandeado para o seu quarto, e anunciou as intensões dele de treinar o animal e ela esqueceu de todo o resto.

* * *

Depois de ter trocado de roupa, Hinata caminhou pelo corredor até seu destino. Ela tinha o número do quarto de Sasuke memorizado, principalmente por causa de sua paixão de quatro meses ser seu companheiro de quarto. Essa paixão durou até Naruto chamar Sakura para sair. Não que a Hyuuga já tenha ido naquele quarto.

Ela bateu na porta, com cautela, de olho nas fotos de mulheres seminuas pregadas na mesma (cortesia de Sai para o deleite de Naruto), e esperou.

A porta foi aberta um tempo depois por Sasuke, que tinha posto calças e estava colocando os braços pelas mangas da camisa.

– Um segundo – ele disse em pé de lado. – Entre.

Hinata ficou surpresa ao se encontrar entrando no quarto. Ela supôs que ela ficaria mais preocupada se não tivesse tantos rumores sobre Sasuke ser tão assexual como Sai, de alguma forma ela não acreditava nisso, mas ela sentiu que era improvável que Sasuke tirasse proveito dela. Ela não deveria nem mesmo ser o tipo dele.

O que era mais perturbador era o terreno baldio no qual ela tinha acabado de entrar. O chão estava repleto de roupas sujas, livros, uma tigela descartável de rámen. A cama inferior do beliche estava desfeita e cheia de papéis em cima dela. Havia uma pilha assustadora de meias no canto que cheirava a cabras. O que ela assumiu ser a mesa de Sai não tinha um canto limpo; pergaminhos abertos ocupavam toda sua extensão e um pincel de tinta de secagem pairava na cadeira. O único refúgio de limpeza do quarto era a mesa para a qual Sasuke estava caminhando, evitando a sujeira no chão como um profissional.

Enquanto Sasuke vasculhava seus papéis, Hinata olhou em volta com curiosidade. As paredes do lado direito estavam cobertas com os desenhos de Sai; na do lado esquerdo havia um mural com fotos de uma família nele. Hinata piscou quando ela percebeu que era a família de Sasuke.

Ele era uma criança adorável.

– Aqui está. – Sasuke disse finalmente, chegando com duas páginas de anotações. Os olhos negros fixos nela olhando para a sua fotografia.

O olhar de Hinata foi parar no chão, corando por ter sido pega, e aceitou os papéis.

– Obrigada. – ela disse – Eu sinto muito pelo trabalho.

– Não é nenhum problema. – Sasuke disse com um suspiro, sentando-se em sua mesa e empurrando os papéis de bala para o chão. – Vejo você por aí.

Hinata saiu na ponta dos pés, chutando algumas coisas de Naruto enquanto fazia seu caminho até a porta.

Mais tarde, Hinata estava transcrevendo as anotações de Sasuke em seu laptop. Como ela gostava, ele tinha anotado só os pontos mais importantes; conciso, mas bem redigido. Curiosamente, ele também tinha uma propensão para desenhar coisas nas margens.

Tinha uma imagem de um pato com uma espada, uma imagem de palitos de Sasuke chutando Naruto na lixeira; nuvens em forma de tomates; e rabiscos sobre as observações dele sobre pessoas ao seu redor. Ele era um tanto perspicaz, embora as pessoas esperassem isso dele.

A maioria de seus rabiscos eram coisas como: "eu queria que a menina que senta dois lugares abaixo usasse roupa debaixo" ou "o cara na minha frente tem uma paixão pelo Hatake", mas um em especial chamou sua atenção. Parecia uma lista. Enquanto lia, seus olhos se estreitaram em confusão.

Sasuke escreveu:

Uchiha Ino?

Uchiha Karin?

Uchiha Tenten?

Uchiha Sakura?

Uchiha Temari?

Uchiha Ayame?

Ao lado de cada um desses nomes inquietantes, haviam poucas palavras.

'muito loura / tem um caso com Shikamaru'

'óculos'

'aspecto de garoto. Está afim de Neji'

'claro que não'

'é capaz de nos matarmos'

'nossos filhos cheirariam rámen'

Hinata olhou em confusão. Mas no canto da margem, sublinhado várias vezes, tinha um nome: 'Uchiha Hinata'.

Ela se sentia fraca.

O que isso queria dizer?

Por que ele deixaria isso em suas anotações? Ele simplesmente esqueceu disso? Por que ele estava colocando seu sobrenome do lado de todas essas mulheres e analisando todas as falhas?

O mais importante, por que seu nome foi sublinhado?

A maioria das pessoas (e isso incluía Hinata) conhecia Uchiha Sasuke como um gênio ilegível, fiel as seus princípios e com uma aparência de tirar o fôlego. De todas as pessoas do seu andar, ele era a pessoal com quem ela menos conversou; geralmente, eles só interagiam quando o pessoal do andar saia em grupo. Ele andava com Naruto enquanto ignorava os olhares de adoração das mulheres que passavam por ele e discutia com Neji sobre neurociência. Ele sempre foi o motorista do grupo quando esse ia ao bar e, uma vez que Hinata não bebia, no caminho de volta para o dormitório, algumas vezes, eles tinham uma conversa argumentativa fascinante sobre política que ela sempre desejava que durasse mais tempo do que a viagem de volta. Além disso, eles não conversavam.

Mas isso... isso era muito estranho e extravagante e fez Hinata perceber que havia toda uma nova dimensão da pessoa Sasuke.

Sasuke era um sonhador.

Ele tinha se imaginado casado com várias garotas diferentes... e ela tinha sido sua primeira escolha.

Hinata virou um vermelho brilhante, vívido. Ela pegou as anotações, encontrou Sai e as jogou sobre ele, murmurando com pressa algo como "por-favor-devolva-isso-para-o-Sasuke-obrigada" antes de voltar quase correndo para o seu quarto e colocar a cabeça de baixo do travesseiro.

Ela nunca terminou de copiar aquelas anotações.

* * *

Sasuke era quieto, mas passava muito tempo absorvendo as ações das pessoas ao seu redor. Então quando Hinata começou a ignorá-lo mais que o normal (e se ela o visse, ela escondia seu rosto fervorosamente corado atrás de um livro de cabeça pra baixo), ele ficou um pouco curioso para saber o motivo.

Kiba – um dos amigos homens mais próximos de Hinata – não sabia responder quando Sasuke perguntou e começou a suspeitar de suas intenções quando ele continuou perguntando. E se Kiba percebeu que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo, ele definitivamente não poderia perguntar para Shino – esse era quase vinte vezes mais perspicaz que o Inuzuka.

Então, quando ela se aproximou dele, na festa de 24 anos do seu irmão, com um vestido de festa lavanda sem mangas e com o longo cabelo caindo sobre os ombros pálidos, ele tinha que dizer que estava surpreso.

– Oi, Sasuke. – ela riu, colocando a mão nos ombros dele. Sasuke percebeu a taça de champanhe na mão dela, quase vazia, e se perguntou quem a tinha deixado chegar perto do álcool.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, olhando para os pés da garota enquanto ela cambaleava.

– Os nossos pais. – Hinata soluçou. – Eles estão pensando em incorporar as empresas. Não é, papai? – ela soltou uma gargalhada. – Papai. Que palavra boba.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e tirou o copo de champanhe dela. Então ela era uma bêbada alegre. Ele nunca teria imaginado isso.

Bem, essa era uma boa ocasião para descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ela, ele decidiu. Ainda bem que ela era fraca para bebidas. Não é à toa que ela nunca bebia quando o grupo saía junto.

– Então, por que você está me evitando?

Hinata piscou lentamente para ele.

– Porque, Sasuke, eu sei.

Sua tia lhe chamava do jardim decorado, mas ele a ignorou.

– Sabe o que, Hinata?

A menina pequena sorriu largamente e fixou o olhar no colarinho dele.

– Mas está tudo bem, porque eu comecei a me sentir do mesmo jeito.

– Do que diabos você está falando?

– Você é bonito, ninguém pode negar isso. – Hinata disse, meio emocionada, como se não estivesse o ouvindo. – Mas você não é lerdo como o Kiba ou passivo como o Shino. Você pode, você pode realmente tomar conta de mim e não ficar reclamando no meu ouvido no processo. Veja, é por isso que não posso estar com Naruto ou Ino...

Sasuke tentou ignorar essas revelações da sexualidade de Hinata e a cutucou na bochecha.

– Nada do que você está falando faz algum sentido, Hinata. – ele disse pacientemente.

– Ah, - ela acenou com a mão em volta. – não preocupe sua cabeça linda com isso.

Um cambaleio e ela caiu, bêbada e pesada, contra ele. Sasuke respirou o aroma de baunilha e petúnias e piscou quando ela passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

– Mas só uma coisa, Sasuke. – ela murmurou ofegante no ouvido dele. – Se nos casarmos, eu vou manter meu sobrenome.

E então, de repente, ela dormiu, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Com um suspiro, Sasuke passou seus braços em torno da cintura de Hinata e a puxou para uma mesa no gramado. Ele sentou em uma cadeira e a colocou do lado dele, apoiando-a nele, e olhou para a face tranquila dela, enquanto a menina dormia.

Então ele descobriu do que ela estava falando.

Suas anotações.

– Ah, merda.

* * *

**N/A.:** Isso começou muito melhor na minha cabeça.

Talvez eu continue. Histórias de faculdade sempre são tão divertidas.

**N/T.:** Por favor, qualquer erro que vocês encontrarem, me avisem? Eu fico meio perdida no português enquanto traduzo e mesmo eu tendo revisado, posso ter deixado passar algo. Eu encontrei alguns (muitos) errinhos em Epifanias e estou, na medida que tenho tempo, consertando-os. Para quem leu Epifanias, essa história é como um antecedente dela. É a que explica como Sasuke e Hinata ficaram juntos antes de todos perceberem. Tem mais um capítulo pela frente, então já já eu termino de traduzir e posto. Para quem não leu Epifanias, bem, leia. Eu acho essa autora sensacional. Até mais ^


	2. família

**Anotações  
**_**escrita por Sunshard  
**__traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro, só me divirto.

A fic aqui presente também não me pertence. É uma tradução de Notes, de Sunshard. Tenho a devida autorização dela para a tradução. Todos os créditos são dela!

* * *

**N/A:** Originalmente eu não ia diretamente continuar isso aqui (levando em conta que eu estaria postando alguma outra SasuHina em um futuro próximo)… mas então eu estava lendo uma história e senti uma necessidade em escrever sobre a Hanabi. Nós não vemos muito sobre ela, então como eu a escrevi foi basicamente como eu li ela construída nessa história (certa de si mesma, sem nenhum filtro, agressiva). Ainda mais, com uma cabeça a frente e sem vergonha. Aumentei o rating por causa disso.

* * *

_estranhas interações Uchiha-Hyuuga ao longo dos anos._

(com 19 anos)

Sasuke colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa do jardim e se apoiou neles, olhando para frente melancolicamente. No seu ombro, Hinata falava coisas incoerentes durante o sono.

Itachi viu isso da onde ele estava, do outro lado do jardim, e veio parando durante o caminho, agradecendo às pessoas que lhe desejava boas coisas pelo seu aniversário.

– Hei, irmãozinho.

– Itachi. – Sasuke o cumprimentou solenemente.

– Você não vai me desejar feliz aniversário? – o Uchiha mais velho perguntou, aparentando ofendido. – Eu não estou surpreso com o fato de você ter entediado essa garota com essa sua atitude lastimável.

– Itachi, - Sasuke disse pacientemente. – Ela estava bêbada. Ela geralmente não bebe álcool, então um copo só a nocauteou.

– Ah, então você a conhece! – Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha e limpou a cadeira antes de se sentar, arrumando a gravata escura. – Ela é bonita. Talvez um pouco demais para você.

Sasuke olhou para ele.

– Você não tem nada melhor para fazer além de me irritar?

Itachi colocou a mão sobre o coração, olhando ofendido.

– Que palavras cruéis. Você ainda está chateado sobre aquela coisa que eu fiz com as garotas, o ator de pornô gay e Kisame?

Sasuke soltou um muxoxo.

– Eu já te disse, não é para ficar me lembrando sobre isso. E sim, o que você acha?

Uma das tias de Sasuke apareceu, com um drink na mão.

– Ah, vocês dois, implicando um com o outro como sempre. E quem é essa, Sasuke? Ela é sua namorada? Não vai mais correr atrás da sua prima Rika, não é? Essa menina é muito bonita, mas você tem que melhorar muito se quiser continuar com ela. Não me diga que você foi tão chato a ponto de fazê-la dormir?

Mais tias chegaram na mesa, dizendo coisas mais ou menos nessa mesma linha:

– Sasuke, você precisa sorrir mais. Sasuke, talvez se você fosse mais como seu irmão mais velho, as meninas não iriam dormir sobre você. Sasuke, não xingue seu irmão durante o aniversário dele.

Itachi ria com tudo isso, divertindo-se muito. Depois de um tempo, ele se levantou e cutucou a testa do irmão:

– Se divirta, Sasuke.

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

– Eu te odeio.

– Perfeito

Um sorriso pequeno apareceu no rosto do Uchiha mais novo.

– Feliz aniversário, Itachi.

* * *

(aos 20 anos)

O grupo de sociologia de Sai acabou com a discussão mais cedo que o de costume, então ele voltou ao seu dormitório antes do tempo. Ele sorriu educadamente para Neji, que passava pelo corredor durante seu caminho até o salão social, e parou em frente a sua própria porta para achar a chave.

Então ele percebeu a meia na porta.

Sai olhou aquilo, encucado. Nada que ele tinha aprendido nas aulas ou nas suas interações haviam lhe ensinado sobre esse fenômeno. Talvez Naruto estivesse particularmente mais bagunceiro hoje e tinha esquecido aquilo na maçaneta?

Antes que ele pudesse tirá-la dali e destrancar a porta, alguém a abriu por dentro. Era Sasuke, colocando sua cabeça para fora e olhando extremamente irritado.

– Naruto, você-ah, Sai. Você não viu a merda da meia na porta?

– Sim. – Sai respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Eu vi.

Sasuke olhou para ele, e então colocou a mão sobre a testa.

– Eu tinha que ter me lembrado.

– Lembrado de que? De ter tirado a meia da porta?

– Não. – Sasuke respondeu suspirando exasperado. – Eu tinha que ter me lembrado de que você é você, Sai.

Sai estava realmente perdido nas palavras.

– Então… eu posso entrar ou essa meia tem implicações sociais de que eu tenho que saber que ela proíbe a minha entrada?

– Exatamente. – exclamou Sasuke e, pela primeira vez, Sai percebeu que seu colega de quarto estava sem camisa. – Vá para qualquer outro lugar.

A porta se bateu. Sai inclinou a cabeça, olhando para a meia, e então se virou e foi até o salão social.

– Neji, - ele começou, colocando a mochila sobre a mesa. – quais são as ocasiões que uma pessoa coloca uma meia em uma maçaneta?

Neji franziu as sobrancelhas, abaixando o lápis.

– Ah… geralmente é para ter alguma privacidade para, você sabe…

Ele vez gestos vagos.

– Ah. – Sai pensou. – Entendi. Obrigado pelo esclarecimento. Eu fiquei realmente confuso quando Sasuke colocou uma meia hoje na nossa porta.

Precisou dos esforços de Chouji, Lee e Ino para impedir Neji de ir lá e castrar Sasuke.

* * *

(aos 22 anos)

Sasuke e Hinata frequentemente jogavam algo chamado "de quem a família é mais idiota?". Isso geralmente incluía reclamar sobre os parentes, entrando em debates sobre quem era mais superprotetor, Neji ou Itachi, e falar sobre histórias estranhas dos primos.

O tão temido dia chegou quando Hiashi perguntou a Hinata quando ele finalmente iria conhecer Sasuke. Quase simultaneamente, Mikoto perguntou ao filho quando ela iria conhecer a namorada dele. O casal se imaginou em um futuro em que as famílias tinham jantares realmente estranhos e decidiram no pedra-papel-tesoura para saber quem iria primeio. Sasuke perdeu.

- Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Pare de se desculpar. – ele respondeu, parecendo terrivelmente mal-humorado enquanto pegava arroz para si mesmo.

- Mas isso é tão estranho! – ela suspirou miseravelmente.

Ele suspirou.

– Eu iria fazer isso cedo ou tarde, Hinata.

Os hashis batiam nos pratos. Uma dúzia de olhos prateados não paravam de olhar para os olhos ônix intruso, sentado entre a herdeira e Neji.

Hiashi finalmente tossiu.

– Sasuke, meu sobrinho me disse sobre o quanto você e Hinata ficaram mais… próximos com o passar dos anos.

Sasuke chutou Neji por debaixo da mesa. Neji mandou o dedo do meio para ele, em retorno.

Foi Hinata quem falou:

– Nós somos adultos, pai. Espero que você nos trate como tais.

Hiashi pareceu em paz, para a surpresa dos outros Hyuugas.

– Eu imagino que sim.

E isso foi seguido de outro longo silêncio, sendo quebrado apenas pelo som da louça.

– Todos os seus jantares são assim? – Sasuke sussurrou para Hinata.

– Hanabi está doente hoje. – ela sussurrou de volta. – Por isso está tão quieto.

O silêncio assustador continuava. Sasuke desejou que os olhares dos parentes de Hinata não fossem tão cortantes.

A porta abriu de repente, revelando um homem novo.

– Péssimas notícias, lorde Hiashi! A Companhia Uchiha acabou de comprar uma das nossas maiores fornecedoras.

Uma dúzia de pessoas começou a olhar o único Uchiha entre eles. A atmosfera ficou ainda mais densa, se isso era possível.

Sasuke honestamente não tinha ideia do que dizer. Não era sua culpa se a maior competidora da Corporação Hyuuga era justamente a sua família.

Hiashi cuidadosamente engoliu os legumes cozidos, limpou a boca e se levantou para lidar com isso. Hinata freou a vontade de massagear os olhos.

– Ótima primeira impressão com a família, Sasuke. – Neji murmurou.

– Ah, apenas espere até você trazer Tenten aqui. – Sasuke respondeu sordidamente, Neji empalideceu.

– Sasuke! – Hinata o reprendeu. – Hmm… peço licença a todos. – ela puxou o namorado até a porta com certa humilhação.

– Me saí bem. – ele disse, do lado de fora da mansão, depois de alguns minutos.

Hinata suspirou.

– Mal posso esperar para jantar com a sua família.

Sasuke colocou a mão na própria testa.

– Não vamos falar disso, nunca mais.

* * *

(aos 24 anos)

– Hei, Hinata, quem é aquele?

Hinata olhou para a direção em que Hanabi estava apontando.

– Aquele é… meu noivo, Hanabi.

– Eu sei quem é o Sasuke, não sou idiota! – Hanabi gesticulou em frustração. – Eu estava falando do homem com quem ele está conversando.

– Ah. Aquele é Itachi, o irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

Hanabi sorriu.

– Aaah. Ele não é perfeito?

– H-Hanabi! Ele é dez anos mais velho que você, pelo amor de Deus.

– Detalhes. – sua irmã disse com desdém, jogado os cabelos longos para trás. – Ainda mais, você conseguiu o Uchiha mais novo, não é suposto que eu tenha que ficar com o outro?

Hinata escondeu o rosto.

– Essa é a conversa mais vergonhosa que eu já tive na minha vida.

Itachi, que ouvia muito melhor do que as garotas pensavam, não podia deixar de sorrir.

Mais tarde, durante o jantar, Itachi perguntou para a nova noiva de seu irmão:

– Então, Hinata, como foi que meu irmãozinho te propôs em casamento?

Hinata sorriu envergonhada, já tendo contado essa história milhares de vezes.

– Hm… ele pegou emprestado o helicóptero da companhia e me disse que ele precisava de mim para uma transação comercial de emergência, mas na verdade ele falou para o piloto para nos levar para o heliponto da Disneylândia de Paris… ele me propôs lá.

Itachi sorriu para Sasuke.

– Tão romântico.

– Vá se foder, Itachi. – Sasuke disse brutalmente.

– Eu faço isso! – Hanabi gritou, levantando o braço. Neji se engasgou com a sopa.

De algum jeito, Hinata e Sasuke sobreviveram ao resto do jantar (mesmo a parte onde Hanabi chegou bem perto de Itachi e disse em voz baixa para ele qual era sua comida favorita – bananas). Eles ficaram um tempo na varanda, Sasuke com a quinta taça de vinho para a noite.

– Isso foi…

– Traumatizante. – Hinata terminou. – Nós deveríamos fugir.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha mediante a conclusão.

– Eu tive a mesma ideia.

– Eu quero dizer, imagine como será a recepção do nosso casamento com as duas famílias lpa.

– E Itachi e… sua irmãzinha. – o noivo acrescentou.

Os dois olharam para dentro, vendo que Itachi fizera Hanabi soltar uma risada histérica com algo que ele tinha dito.

– Nós definitivamente devemos fugir.

* * *

(aos 26 anos)

Mesmo que eles tinham decidido não fugir no final, algumas coisas que suas famílias fizeram ao longo dos dois anos seguintes os fizeram reconsiderar seriamente a opção de vez em quando.

O fato era que eles não podiam ter um encontro pacífico sem serem perturbados por seus familiares.

– Só os ignore, Hinata.

Sua delicada e bonita noiva (que valia muito a pena para ele aguentar aquela família louca dela, ele dizia a si mesmo) escondeu o rosto com as mãos, deixando uma fresta entre os dedos para deixar os olhos com alguma visão.

– Mas eles são tão estranhos.

Sasuke suspirou. Esse encontro era para ser ótimo, em um das melhores cafeterias de Viena, um momento raro nos dias ocupados na vida dos dois. Em vez disso, a irmã mais nova dela e o irmão mais velho dele estavam sentados duas mesas depois deles, dando morangos na boca um do outro e rindo como idiotas.

– Eles são realmente assustadores. – fungou Hinata, puxando a cadeira para mais perto da de Sasuke. – E aonde eles conseguiram esses morangos? Isso nem ao menos é vendido aqui na cafeteria.

– Eu não sei. – Sasuke disse seriamente, colocando o braço sobre o ombro de Hinata e cobrindo os olhos de Hinata quando Hanabi mordeu a ponta do dedo de Itachi… sedutoramente. – Eu realmente não sei.

* * *

(aos 26 ½ anos)

Hanabi realmente gostava de Itachi. Não era só porque algumas vezes ele a fazia rir tanto que ela não conseguia respirar ou porque ele era um lindo herdeiro de uma empresa de um bilhão de dólares. Simplificando, Itachi tinha uma habilidade de fazer seu, em geral, comportado irmãozinho resmungar como se não houvesse amanhã. Juntamente ao seu amor por fazer sua sofisticada irmãzona ficar vermelha de vergonha e tampar as orelhas, eles foram feitos um para o outro. Hanabi nunca tivera tanta diversão.

– Então, como o Sasuke é na cama?

Hinata deixou cair o origami que ela estava fazendo com o guardanapo e, miseravelmente, o pegou, começando tudo de novo.

– H… Hanabi.

A Hyuuga mais nova continuou, colocando um cisne torto na mesa e examinando seu trabalho manual.

– Porque, você sabe, Itachi é ótimo. Eu achei que nós poderíamos comparar notas.

Os olhos de Hinata foram arregalados enquanto ela tentava esquecer a imagem que se formou em sua cabeça.

– Hanabi, eu não queria nem precisava saber disso.

– Ah, não se finja de santa, irmãzona. – Hanabi disse rindo. – Neji me contou como você era na faculdade.

O rosto da mais velha ficou vermelho de horror.

– Ele… ele te disse?

– Claro. Eu tenho algumas fotos dela com uma trança e você ficaria surpresa como elas são eficazes como chantagem. – Hanabi colocou a língua para fora enquanto terminava outro cisne horrível. Uma vez que ela o colocasse na mesa, Hinata o pegaria, desfaria, e faria tudo outra vez, perfeitamente. – De qualquer jeito, você não me respondeu. O quão bom é Sasuke? Eu devo esperar alguns sobrinhos ou sobrinhas em um futuro próximo?

– Claro que não! Nós usamos… p-proteção. – Hinata disse, com a voz tremendo.

– Proteção? O que é isso? – Hanabi perguntou inocentemente.

– Hanabi!

– Estou brincando!

* * *

– Eu ouvi que Naruto está planejando sua despedida de solteiro.

Sasuke ajustou o casaco, olhando para si mesmo no espelho.

– Você ouviu errado. Se ele planejasse tudo, eu sei que só teria strippers e ramen na festa.

– Ah. Então quem vai organizar? – o tio dele apontou suavemente para si mesmo enquanto falava: - Quem é elegante, perigoso e sexy o suficiente para esse trabalho? – apontando, apontando.

O costureiro havia costurado o brasão do seu clã errado, Sasuke notou. Ele trocou o vermelho e o branco. Ele suspirou e começou a tirar o casaco e o kimono de casamento.

– Eu pedi Itachi para fazer isso. Infelizmente, ele é o homem mais sensato que eu conheço.

– Mas e eu? – o tio reclamou, deixando para trás a pretensão de ser subliminar - Eu poderia planejar uma ótima despedida de solteiro. Meu amigo Kakashi conhece milhões de posições sexuais de todos aqueles livros do Icha Icha Paradise que ele lê e eu conheço um cara chamado Genma que pode contratar barato umas moças…

– É por isso, tio Obito, que eu não vou deixar você planejar minha despedida de solteiro.

* * *

(aos 30 anos)

Hinata cantarolava enquanto assinava seu nome no documento, colocando-o de lado para que ela pudesse começar a ler o próximo. Ela percebeu Souji andando cambaleante até a mesa e sorriu para o filho. Cabelo negro arroxeado, olhos cinzas. Ela nunca deixaria seu marido esquecer que os genes dela venceram os dele.

– Olá, querido.

– Mamãe, – o menininho disse seriamente – por que você não ama o papai?

Hinata congelou, a caneta parando no ar.

– O que você quer dizer? – ela perguntou lentamente, colocando a caneta sobre a mesa e puxando o filho para ele se sentar em seu colo.

– Porque, – Souji explicou. – você assina seu nome assim.

A mãe piscou enquanto via o menino pegar a caneta e escrever o sobrenome dela perfeitamente em um guardanapo.

– Mas, - ele continuou – papai assina o nome assim.

Em traços bonitos, ele formou o kanji para Uchiha, colocando a caneta na mesa e olhando para ela com grande expectativa.

Hinata suspirou. Ainda era difícil se acostumar em tem um gênio como filho, mesmo que ela não tenha ficado surpresa quando ele começou a andar em uma idade que os outros bebês em geral começam a engatinhar. O filho de Itachi, com três meses de idade, já apresentava os mesmos sinais.

– Engraçado o que você perguntou, Souji, porque foi exatamente isso que fez eu se seu pai nos apaixonarmos.

Souji inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

– O que você quer dizer, mamãe?

– Bem, eu peguei emprestadas as anotações do seu pai de uma aula que eu perdi e ele tinha escrito nela que ele gostava de mim.

Um enrugado adorável se fez presente nas sobrancelhas finas do garoto.

– Mas o que isso tem a ver com os seus sobrenomes?

– Eu vou te explicar quando você for mais velho. – Hinata disse a ele, uma frase que ela frequentemente tinha que usar pelo fato de Souji estar cada vez mais curioso. – Agora eu tenho que terminar esses papéis e então levar você para a casa do tio Neji. Papai e eu temos alguns negócios a tratar hoje a noite, então você vai dormir lá.

– Okay. – Souji desceu de seu colo e olhou para ela com os grandes olhos prateados. – Você vai fazer cosquinha com o papai depois dos negócios, mamãe?

Hinata tossiu. Era esse o melhor eufemismo que Sasuke tinha arrumado para lidar com o filho de três anos e meio?

– Hum, não, Souji. Vá pegar seu lanche, okay?

Souji seguiu obedientemente para a cozinha. Hinata balançou a cabeça e pegou a caneta novamente.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, Souji e sua prima de segundo grau, Hyuuga Chie, estavam decidindo de que brincar agora.

– Eu conheço o jogo perfeito! – Souji anunciou e logo começou a tirar sua camisa do Ichiraku (presente do tio Naruto).

Chie reclamou e cobriu os olhos.

– Ew! O que você está fazendo?

Souji piscou para ela, a cabeça presa em uma manga.

– O que tem de errado? É assim que meus pais brincam de cosquinhas.

Depois que sua traumatizada filha disse a ele toda a história, Tenten foi forçada a conter Neji novamente de ir à guerra e castrar o marido da sua amada prima.

* * *

**N/A.:** Espero que eu tenha demostrado propriamente o quão estranha é essa união Uchiha-Hyuuga.

O fato de eles estarem OOC pode ser muito bem explicada pelo universo alternativo. Todos nós sabemos que Itachi se importa com Sasuke, mas Fugaku prefere Itachi, então eu imaginei que Sasuke desenvolveria um leve complexo por causa disso. Ainda mais, Itachi provavelmente implicaria com Sasuke o tempo todo (cutucando a testa dele, claro!), porque ele é um irmãozão irritante e porque ele pode. Hanabi+Itachi provavelmente é quebrar todo o final esperado, mas eu não posso deixar de gostar dos dois juntos, ai a vergonha! E eu sou realmente péssima em escrever diálogos entre crianças. Ah bem. E mais, quem pode resistir a piadas sobre sexo eufemizado? Bons tempos!

As comidas favoritas de Hanabi são bananas e leite. Falo realmente sério.

**N/T.:** Peço perdão pela demora, mas a lerda aqui traduziu tudo e quando terminou simplesmente fechou o word sem salvar! Isso mesmo, tive que começar a traduzir o segundo cap desde o início x_x Qualquer erro, me comuniquem para eu consertá-lo. Eu estou extremamente cansada. Corri muito para que a segunda tentativa de tradução ficasse pronta o mais rápido possível. Espero que tenham gostado =) Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
